A Forgotten Memory A New Hope
by Akatsukimember54
Summary: Request fic. Edited
1. Chapter 1

**Request fic for animeangel088**

'_The young High Priest and his servant rushed through the palace halls in a desperate attempt to reach the Pharaoh in time…'_

"Damn, why can't I finish this damned thing..?" said Joey as he ruffled his hair with his hand as he stared at the computer screen.

_You have e-mail._

'Oh great' Joey thought, as he read the pop-up box. He expected an e-mail from his publisher, ranting about his next book deadline, so he opened it. Just before he had automatically clicked delete, he ran over the text.

_'Dear Mutt._

_Mokuba says he would like to see you in our return trip to Japan from New York. Since we're coming back to stay again, I'd appreciate it if you didn't let my little brother down. This is for his benefit. If possible, he would like to see the rest of the Geek Squad since he is rather friendly with you all. We will arrive at the Domino City Airport on the 27th of January at 1 o' clock._

_…….Hope you get this._

_Oh, and Happy Birthday_

_Seto Kaiba_

Joey stared in disbelief. Not at the fact that he just received an e-mail from a man who left without a word over three years ago. Not at the fact that it was Seto Kaiba. He was surprised at the fact that Kaiba still had the hatred that had left him when Seto had left and had still called him Mutt. That and the fact that he knew it was Joey's birthday.  
He read the time and date sent and found that he should have gotten it two days ago.  
'Two days ago was my birthday….!'  
He leapt out of his seat. "Oh shit, I'm gonna be so late!  
He grabbed his motorcycle keys and ran out, locking the door on the way. He leapt his motorbike into gear and sped off to the airport. He got lucky, since there wasn't much traffic around and the lights were in his favour, he got to the airport in twenty minutes.  
He looked at his watch and saw that he had just made it in time.  
He parked up, switched off his engine and took his keys with him as he entered the airport and looked at the notice board.  
"Whew, just made it."  
He watched the gate that they were supposed to enter through and waited.  
Then he saw them.  
"Joey!" Mokuba exclaimed as he dropped his suitcases and ran towards the blonde.  
He glomped him to the floor and sat up to speak.  
"We just had to come back, Seto and I missed it here and Seto and I had to come see you were all okay and Seto wanted to return for your birthday but we couldn't get out of the meeting and I wanted to speak with you again and I didn't have your e-mail address and we brought back tons of presents for everyone and we got you a birthday present and Seto said it was in our best interests to come back and-"  
"Mokuba, calm down. Or else you'll get no more sugar for a year."  
Mokuba turned to his brother then looked down at Joey, who had been trying to breathe whilst trying to listen.  
"Oh. Sorry Joey…" Mokuba jumped up and ran back to get his suitcase as Joey got off the floor and dusted himself off.  
"Sorry that the rest of the gang isn't here…the have their own stuff to do and places to be…"he said, looking at the elder Kaiba. "It's rather surprising to see you and Mokuba again Seto"  
Seto looked puzzled.  
"Since when did you start acting polite to me, mutt..?"  
Joey sighed and looked him straight in the eye with a calm expression. "We all have to mature and grow up at some point...calling each other names and fighting is rather young kid stuff"  
Seto blinked…once…twice…three times.  
"Wow, Wheeler…you actually do have a brain."  
Joey chuckled and shook his head. Then he felt a tug on his jacket and looked around to see an eight year old holding a book, looking up at him.

"Can I help you..?" Joey asked  
"Are you Joey Wheeler..?"  
Joey nodded, smiling and the kid gasped. "Can you sign my book..? Please?" he said, holding his book up to him.  
"Sure…you got a pen Kaiba..?" he turned to him. Kaiba quickly covered his shocked demeanour and handed him a pen.  
Joey turned around and signed the book then handed it back to the kid, who scampered off happily.  
"Since when did you get fans..?" said Mokuba, having just returned back.  
"Since I became a writer. I'll explain some other time, when you guys are settled in, alright..?"  
"Sounds fun…you not giving us a ride back to our old house..?"  
"Can't…I only brought my motorbike…sorry, Mokuba."  
Mokuba nodded then looked around. "Where are the others..?"

Joey shuffled his feet and looked down. "Yugi and Atem are in Egypt with Yugi's Grandpa…Ryou and Yami Bakura left for London…And Malik, Marik, Odion and Ishizu are travelling….Duke and Mai are in Tokyo…Serenity and Tristan are in Brooklyn for now…I'm the only one still here…"  
Seto pulled out a cell phone and phoned for a limo to pick them up.  
Joey smiled. "It was nice seeing some old faces again, I'll see you two later."  
He walked away.  
Getting to his motorbike, he revved it up and went back home.

Meanwhile, Seto and Mokuba stood waiting for the limousine to arrive.  
"What was with you..? When you met him, you acted as if nothing had changed."  
Seto just stood there, not answering his little brother.  
"You might think your pet names are cute but he's still thinking you probably hate him as much as you pretended to back then…"  
"If he thought that, why did he arrive here to meet us..?"  
"Oh look, the limousine's here."  
Seto smirked. "You sent him an email, didn't you..?"

"Actually…he arrived because it was an e-mail from you." He clambered into the limo and Seto stood dumbstruck.  
"Mokuba, please tell me you didn't send some-"  
"You had asked him to arrive for me. That's what I sent him…don't worry, it's not as if I sent something out of your character…I mean it's not as if you're going to proclaim the reason we came back was because-"  
A screech of the breaks and the limousine halted to a stop.  
Seto rolled down and peered out the window to see a motorbike and a blonde haired guy apologising profusely to their chauffer.  
"Hey, Wheeler, you OK..?" said Seto, catching said blonde off-guard.  
"Yeah…sorry about this. I'll be off." Joey drove off quickly.  
Mokuba smirked. "Driver, follow that man on the bike."  
"Yes, Master Kaiba…"  
They soon arrived at Joey's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Joey had unlocked his door and got in, before he realised he had past the newspaper. He went to open the door to retrieve it when…Seto's fist had swung in a mis-timed knock at the door. Instead, he slammed his fist into Joey's shoulder. Joey winced slightly. "What are you doing here..?"  
Mokuba handed him his newspaper then turned to the limo. "I'm off to go see our old house, Seto…have fun." With that, he got the driver to speed off, leaving Seto stranded at Joey's doorstep. Seto sighed.  
"Come on in…excuse the mess." Joey said, walking away from the door to go get a pot of coffee ready.  
Seto walked in and closed the door. He looked around Joey's one bedroom humble abode as Joey made coffee for them both.

Make yourself at home" Said Joey, pouring the coffee. Seto sat down and Joey handed him a mug. He took a sip of his own before sitting comfortably in a lunge chair with his feet tucked under him and his hands around his warm coffee mug.

"So…what happened to the group when we were away..?" Seto asked, intrigued by the fact only Joey came to see them.

A few hours and three cups of warm drinks later, and the conversation had turned to Joey.

"So you're a writer now..?"  
"Yeah…I had one of my short stories published in a book and it escalated from there…"  
"I'm impressed, Wheeler…very impressed."  
Joey looked at him as if he'd suddenly grown three extra arms and an extra head.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong..?"  
"I thought I'd never see the day that you would say that you were impressed with me and my actions."  
Seto chuckled. "I never thought you'd go from a street punk that had street fights, to a famous writer…"  
Joey smiled then remembered something. "Oh…Mokuba said you two had a present for me..?"  
Seto clicked his fingers and set down his coffee. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a box.  
Joey's curiosity piqued and he took the box from him.  
"We were hoping to actually give you it on your birthday…but it doesn't matter."  
Joey put down his coffee and opened the box.  
He gasped a bit and withdrew an assortment of things. A necklace with a Red Eyes as the pendant, a blonde puppy teddy, some pictures of New York, clear that Mokuba or a stranger had taken them since they either contained Seto alone or Mokuba and Seto. There was also a few New York merchandise and a small Statue of Liberty figurine. And there was also a picture of an amusement ground, where Seto and Mokuba had to dress up for the picture. Mokuba was dressed as a merchant, presumably from Ancient Egypt, as the pyramids where being built behind them. Seto was dressed as a priest of the High court, the royal blue in the picture looking like he might also have been in the Pharaoh's personal court.

Joey chuckled. "This is pretty cool, Seto…the whole dress up suits you both."  
Seto grimaced. "Mokuba's Idea."  
"I guessed as much…so, you guys are staying for good..?"

Seto nodded. "Hopefully…I prefer it here…"  
Joey smiled and suddenly, the bliss was cut short when a beep emitted from his computer.  
"Damn it all to hell." Joey said, standing up and going over. "Yeah, yeah…so what..?" He clicked a few times, typed quickly and then clicked a few more times.  
"Damn publishers. Always on my back."  
He sat back down and drunk the last of his coffee.  
"I guess I should get going…I'll see you later..?"  
Joey nodded. "Sooner than later, I guess…"  
Seto showed himself out and Joey sat back at his computer, already planning another sleepless night.  
"_They got to the Throne Room and much to their dismay…their former Pharaoh had passed away. So his son, the New Pharaoh had to take the throne. They knew the times would change…and they never new how right they were."_

* * *

Seto had arrived back at the mansion; to discover that Mokuba had already unpacked everything into its usual place…they looked as if they hadn't ever left.

Somewhere deep down, Seto wished they hadn't.  
"Did you give Joey his present…?"  
"Yes, Mokuba…and he says thank you to you as well."  
Mokuba just beamed and walked to the kitchen.

Seto sighed and went to his office, switching on his laptop and bringing up Kaiba Corp stockholdings for the year. Though he never got any work done. His thoughts ran amok always bringing a certain blonde haired man with honey-almond eyes and a nice smile to the forefront of his mind. Then he came up with an idea. An idea so outrageous and suspicious that Kaiba at first dismissed it. He got a little bit of work done, then closed his eyes and lay back to get rid of his burning eyes, he saw Joey, sitting across from him, holding his coffee mug with his serene smile and his faraway look in his eyes. He re - opened his eyes and pulled up his email account. He typed out emails quickly, presenting himself as cold and mannered as they remembered him. They should reply as soon as possible. He graced himself a rare smile and shut down his laptop. He went to bed early after eating dinner with Mokuba. Mokuba knew his brother had done something, though he knew it would have been for the benefit of Joey. He smiled and went to bed like usual.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately I can no longer continue this story for a small multitude of reasons, although the forerunner is that:  
My computer, after crashing, ate all of my files, including the plot, plans and main story.  
I am terribly sorry to those who wished for me to continue this story, however, I do have a few story ideas that I will soon be writing to compensate for the expanse that I have disappeared.

Since my stories are still on my account, I may attempt them once again, however due to the loss of everything, I have a lot to catch up on.

My sincerest apologies to everyone.


End file.
